Reclaiming What's His
by headslapdiva
Summary: Abby's been a naughty girl, and Gibbs needs to show her who she belongs to. Written as an NFA Hangman prize for Cassy.


**Disclaimer:** Don Bellisario and CBS own the rights to NCIS and the characters contained within this story.

"You and Tobias seemed awfully cozy today."

Oh, God. He used_ that_ tone with me. The one that implied that I was in a world of trouble and then some, and it was all I could do to suppress a shiver of desire. "I don't know what you mean, sire." Sure, he had been in my lab-space while we were working the case of Mr. Beef Jerky, but...oh yeah. He bought me a Caf-Pow and then made a comment about my skirt, and I was more than happy to respond. "I've been a very good girl." I suddenly found myself pinned against the bedroom wall by my wrists, Gibbs staring down at me with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sure, pretty." He kissed me roughly, almost knocking the wind from me. This was different from any other time we played around. He was more intense, almost as if he was jealous. This could be interesting.

"He's a good kisser, you know." I was possibly playing with fire, but I was liking angry, possessive Gibbs. "Pinned me to the wall of my lab after you left with the team, just like you're doing now. He promised once this case is wrapped up that he'd fuck me." I began grinding my hips against his, enjoying the low moan that escaped his lips. However, he quickly recovered and before I knew what was happening, he dragged me over to the bed and had me laying across his lap. "Lemme go!" I protested, unable to keep the smirk off my face when he ripped off my panties and his hand smacked down on my rear. "Ouch! Sir?" Maybe I shouldn't have played with fire.

"What have I told you about flirting with Tobias?" Oh, damn, he was serious. I bit my lip and thought about that one.

"Um, that I should only do it if you're around to watch?" That just earned me another slap, this one harder than the previous one. "Only if I have your permission?"

"Try again, pretty girl," he purred softly, and I felt his hand running across my stinging rear.

"Never, sir?" He lifted me up easily and kissed me, and I could swear he was reclaiming me.

"Good, pretty." I heard the clanging of metal on metal, and saw that he was handcuffing me to the headboard. They were his issue cuffs, so I was happy that I wore my wrist cuffs with the metal loops. He leaned down over me, claiming me in another rough kiss. "Who do you belong to, pretty girl?"

I could have fun this this one. Pretending to think long and hard about the matter, I came up with my answer. "Fornell?" His hand smacked down across my thigh sharply. That hurt! "Um, Ducky?" He slapped my leg again, and I tried not to squirm beneath him. So he wasn't responding to teasing like he usually did. "Director Shepard? Ouch!"

"Don't toy with me, cheeky brat."Oh crap. He switched from "pretty girl" to "cheeky brat." Now I knew I was in trouble.

"Well in that case..." I muttered quietly, knowing that more punishment wasn't worth the trouble, no matter how enjoyable it was. Gibbs didn't look like he was in the mood for any more games. "I'm yours, sir." As if I had said some magic word, he kissed me roughly.

"No one else's," he added, working at opening the fly of his pants. I couldn't have helped if I wanted. with my hands chained to the headboard and all, but he seemed to have it. If only he would move faster! "Patience, pretty girl." He tenderly stroked my cheek before entering me at a painfully slow pace. Biting back a moan of frustration, I tried to move against him to make him go faster. Not that it worked, as he just moved slower. "What do you want?"

"Please, sir." I needed this, needed him to reclaim me. That didn't happen with this agonizingly slow pace. "I need you." He chuckled and gave me what I wanted; hard, fast and dirty. The world slowly began to melt away until it was just the two of us. He growled something in my ear that could have been permission to come, but it didn't quite register until I came, moaning loudly in his arms, digging my nails into his back, and I was lost in my own release when he came.

"Mine," he purred against my neck after we had both come around. He rolled off and removed what clothing wasn't needed before curling up beside me.

"Yours, sir." I nodded in agreement, feeling safe in his arms before sleep overcame me.


End file.
